Hunt: Showdown
Hunt: Showdown is a team-based PVP monster hunter first person shooter developed by Crytek using the proprietary CryEngine. Crytek is also the creators of Crysis and the original Far Cry game. Hunt Showdown was released for Early Access on February 22, 2018. Overview "Monstrous creatures lurk in the shadows. Insidious. Powerful. Hungry. Waiting." The world of Hunt: Showdown is dark and dangerous. The 1k x 1k map has no lack of monsters, creatures, and zombie-like humans who desire to devour your flesh and soul. The map holds up to 5 teams, so a total of 10 players can be on the map at one time, all competing to kill monsters for gold. The game itself is split into three sections, each with with its own goals. The first is the tracking phase. In the beginning, no one knows where the boss is. Every time a clue is discovered, the region in which it is hiding, gets smaller. The second phase is banishing the boss back to hell. This takes time and is very audible to anything or anyone still left on the map. Now everyone knows where the boss is and is coming after it and the player banishing it. The third phase is escape and survival. To win, the hunter still has to reach the exit point alive. Players can start as a team, or go it solo. Teams can revive each other as long as there is one left to do so. Solo players are simply dead and the hunt, over. Hunters are unique in that they have a special hell-given ability called Dark Sight that allows them to see the dark matter of their prey. Using special holes in the ground, this ability allows the hunter to visualize the boss and gain clues as to where it is hiding. If a player has already found the bounty, dark sight will instead give the hunter a general idea of where the player holding the bounty is currently located. As hunters close in on their goal, they use sounds and movement to detect nearby dangers. The in-game voice chat is 3 dimensional and is not restricted to teams. As hunters get closer to each other, their speech becomes audible which other players can use to better pinpoint the hunter's location. In game NPCs will also use speech to lure hunters into the open. Use flares, grenades, and gunfire to lure and kill, or even distract enemies. The winner will reap bountiful rewards. All players earn experience to rank up their hunter but those who earn gold can spend it on new abilities and gear. While killing monsters reap the best rewards, players may choose to primarily take on and ambush other players instead - thus eliminating the competition, or simply wait till the bounty has been found, then attempt to kill the hunter. Mission Parameters *Difficulty: There are three levels of mission difficulty - Regular, Hard, and Nightmare. The higher the difficulty, the higher the bounty, the more (and more deadly) enemies, and the less available ammo. Nightmare missions have strict level requirements. *Time of Day: There are two times of day - Day and Night. While the change in light dramatically alters gameplay, it does not alter game rules. *Target Monsters: Maps will contain the number of boss monsters specified in the contract. Teams *Playing solo: There are no benefits to playing solo, but players can choose to do so, and matchmaking will start immediately. *Random Teammate: If players are not already on a team but want to be, they will be randomly assigned a teammate. Once assigned, their name will appear, and both players must confirm to begin matchmaking. *Invite a Friend: Friends can partner up and enter matchmaking via the lobby. Once in the lobby, both must confirm the match in order to begin matchmaking. Media Images Hunt Showdown cover image1.jpg Hunt Showdown image13.jpg Hunt Showdown image12.jpg Hunt Showdown image11.jpg Logo2.jpg Hunt Showdown image5.jpg Hunt Showdown image4.jpg Hunt Showdown image3.jpg Hunt Showdown image2.jpg Hunt Showdown image1.jpg Hunt Showdown original cover.jpg Wiki-wordmark.png Hunt-Wallpaper-7-2560x1440.jpg Hunt-Wallpaper-3-2560x1440.jpg Hunt-Wallpaper-1-2560x1440.jpg Videos Hunt_Showdown_Steam_Trailer Hunt_Showdown_Extra_Life_2017_Session_1 Hunt_Showdown_Extra_Life_2017_Session_2 Hunt_Showdown_Dev_Diary_4_Early_Access Hunt_Showdown_Developer_Livestream_2_The_World_of_Hunt Hunt_Showdown_Developer_Livestream_3_Progression_%26_Ranking_System Hunt_Showdown_Dev_Diary_5_The_World_Speaks Developer_Update_Hunt_Showdown_Update_2.4 References *Official Web Site Description Category:Gameplay